The War of Happiness
by Girlwriter23
Summary: Laura is 17-year old girl that wanted to help the wounded men that came back from the war. But one man stand out from all of them. Will she be able to help an angry 23-year old Ross find happiness? Or is she the key to his happiness? Will she be able to find out his dark past? Will he find out hers? Will someone get in the way? Raura story. Kind of a lame summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone this is my first story that I wanted to succeed. I hope you enjoy this story. I will not be posting every day only on my free time.**

 **I hope you understand and enjoy.**

...

(Laura's Pov)

Hi, I am Laura Marie Marano. I am 17 years old and have a sister named Vanessa. But I don't get to see her very often.

The last time I saw her was when I was 15 and she was going off to college. The moment she step in her car, I knew that I wouldn't see her very soon.

I live with my mother and father. My mother and father are not the original parents that everyone has. That argue every single minute of the day over the stupidest things. I hated it so much , I keep myself busy most of the time.

I have a best friend named Raini. She understand and helps me when I need to talk to her or need to see her in person. She been there since the beginning it started. I loved her so much she like a sister to me.

I go to school and I am a honor roll student. I am a senior. I have a boyfriend named Dallas. We been dating like for 2 years. I love him but he expects me to give him everything. Even tho I don't want to do it , I have to. And no we haven't done it yet. We are the "It couple" at our school. I wish I didn't have to dated him anymore, he irritating, demanding, and self centered.

And I have proof ... Watch

...

One day, I walk into school and walk up to my locker. When I was taking out my books, I until hear Raini.

"Hey Laura"

"Hey Raini " I replied.

" Why didn't you text me last night " She said.

" My phone died and my parents were arguing again."

" Again Laura, when are they going to stop" she said.

" Raini I think you know the answer to that"

" Oh well, did you hear about War ending ?"

" Yea , I can't believe we lost so much soldiers and have wounded men. I feel bad about them."

" Yea I do too. Hey since you feel bad about them then why don't you go volunteer at the Miami hospital they just sended wounded soldiers just two days ago Laur"

She right and also this can help me be away from my parents a little longer until 10:00pm. Yea I know I have a curfew. But what about am I going to tell my parents.

" Your right Raini , I should do this but what about my parents? They don't care about this stuff. You know they think the war should be forgotten and that includes wounded soldiers."

" Laur I think you know the answer to this ... Lie " Raini said.

Lie... I never lie to my parents , should I do it or not.

Bell rings

" I guess but let's talk about this later . I have to get to class."

" Well okay bye girl " Raini said walking away.

I close my locker and was about to go to Math class but I get stop by Dallas.

" Hey babe" He said kissing my cheek.

"Hey " I said .

" I was wondering if maybe you want to go somewhere tonight and have a little fun." He said smirking.

I know what a little fun means. I don't want to do "it" yet with Dallas. Don't get me wrong . I love Dallas but I not ready this .

" Dallas, you know I not ready for that yet" I said looking at him at the eye.

" But babe we been dating for like 2 years and we haven't done it yet. Come on babe this will mean the world to me." He said a little demanding and holding my arm hard.

I rolled my eyes.

" Dallas you know the answer and it's no. Okay and I have to go, I am already late for class and I don't want to miss all of it." I said arguing at him.

I pulled my arm away from him and started to walk away. But he pulls me again.

"Laura, you know I don't want to take no for a answer again." He said angry.

Then that's his problem because I not doing it with him..

" That not my problem so NO" I said angry.

Yes we argue. Basically everytime.

I pulled my arm away and paced to class quickly.

...

" Raini I told you why I was late to class already. Why do I have to repeat myself again" I said.

" Because Laura what he doing isn't right. He ass is lucky I don't beat the living ..."

" Language Raini" I said to her trying to calm her down.

We were walking it my car and I sat in the driver seat and she sat passengers seat.

I started the car and start driving to the hospital. Yes, I decided to lie to my parents.

" So what are you going to tell your parents Laura ?" She said.

Crap, what am I going to tell my parents. If you don't know my parents are very strict about my education and sometimes my health. They want me to become lawyer or Doctor, which I don't want. I want to pursue my dreams as a singer. Maybe a dancer but Raini says I don't dance very well.

" Raini you know how they are very strict about my education right?"

" Yea why Laur "

" I tell them that I have a study group or I am at tutoring " I Said.

Damn I can't believe I going to lie. Is it a good idea or not?

" Damn Laur that a great idea , how come I didn't think of that" she said wondering.

I laugh at her.

" Hey Raini why don't you volunteer at the hospital too?" I said .

" I don't know Laura but I should do it too. Maybe I meet someone cute" she said .

I rolled my eyes playfully.

" What about Trent, Raini aren't you guys dating" I said.

" Nahh I broke it off , he didn't appreciate me that much" Raini said .

I stop at the red light.

" Raini wasn't he the one who brought you flowers the other day." I said looking her .

" Ohh yea " she said remembering.

I laughed at her.

We continue the conversation until we got there.

...

10 mins later.

I parked the car and started it walk to the hospital with Raini. We walk to the front desk and ask the girl named Alice that we wanted to volunteer to help the wounded soldiers.

She told us that she would signed us up but we needed to sign some paper. She kindly handed us the papers and we signed them.

" Okay girls. Thank you for volunteering. You two are the first ones who volunteer to help the men. I know you two girls would bring some type of happiness to some of the soldiers. You both started tomorrow at 3:30 is that okay for you girls?" Alice said.

We both nodded and say yes.

" Okay then it settles. You both start tomorrow. When you both get here I would tell you who you two would help." She said.

" Okay thank you Alice " I said.

We both walk away and went to my car. We both got on our seats and I started to drive.

...

5 mins laters

I parked in front of Raini's house. She got off and offer if I wanted to stay of dinner. But I said no and kindly told her to say hi to her parents. Then I said bye and I would see her tomorrow morning.

I picked her up in the mornings if you wanted to know.

...

10 mins later

I parked into my drive way and walk to the front door. I pulled out my key and walk in. As usual , they are arguing.

In the kitchen this time.

" FUCK YOU DAMANO, I CANT BELIEVE YOU SPEND $50 ON SOME STUPID PARE OF SHOES" my mother yelled.

" YOUR THE ONE TO TALK YOU SPEND $100 ON SOME STUPID OUTFIT THAT YOU DONT EVEN. " my father yelled.

" I DONT WEAR IT BECAUSE YOU NEVER TAKE ME OUT" she yelled.

" WOMEN, I NEED NEW SHOES BECAUSE THE ONES I BEEN WEARING FOR MONTHS ARE TORN UP BITCH " he yelled.

I rolled my eyes . I was hungry and tired.

I walk to the kitchen and they are still yelling at each other.

" COULD BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP" I yelled.

They both look at me and stand still.

I walk past them and grab a banana and some trail mix.

" Mother and father these past months have been not but arguing between both of you and I have enough of it. The next following weeks I would be coming home late because of a study group or tutoring." I said trying to be convincing.

They both nodded and mumble sorry.

" Okay sweetheart but what time would you back?" My mother replied.

" At 10:00 or 9:30 the most." I said.

I walk away and went upstairs.

I ate and did my homework. I think I lost track of time and fell asleep.

...

Next day.

I woke up and saw the clock.

7:35Am

Crap school starts at 8:00 am.

I ran to my closet and change into my black jeans and a yellow flannel top.

I decided I would wear my black converse an swear my hair in a messy bun.

I ran to the bathroom and brush my teeth. After that, I grab my keys, phone, and bag.

I basically ran to my car and started to drive to Raini's house. She was waiting outside impatiently.

" What the hell Laura , it like 7:47 am and you know it basically takes 5 mins to get school, 5 mins to get our stuff and go to class." She getting in the car.

" Sorry I woke up late." I said speeding off to school.

I parked the car, Raini and I walked to the school. We went to our locker took out our stuff and went our separate ways.

I got to math class just in time before the...

Bell rings

Today is going to be a long day.

...

After school

I went to all my classes . If you wanted to know I have 4 classes with Raini and 2 with Dallas.

I did see him today and I try not to have a bump or talk to him in anyway. I was walking to my car but get stop but Dallas.

" Laura why the hell are you ignoring me huh " He said angry asl.

" Because I don't want to talk to you Dallas. What happen yesterday is bugging me because you were being very demanding to me" I said angry.

I walked away but he pulled me back hard.

" You don't fucking walk away from me Laura. Do you fucking understand that" he said angry.

" You don't tell me what to do Dallas. And I have enough with this crap Dallas. We are done. " I said .

I had enough with Dallas. I deserve better.

" What hell did you fucking say to me" Dallas said gripping harder.

" Get your mother fucking hands off her Dallas or I swear I fucking murder you in front of the whole school." Raini said pissed.

He let go. He knows he can't mess or reject Raini becaus she know he would be died the second he disobeys her.

" This isn't over Laura." He said walking away.

I look at my wrist and saw a red mark forming. I start to cry, Raini grabs my keys and hugs me.

" Shush Laura it okay , he won't led a finger on you. He isn't worth your tears." She said calming me down.

She right Dallas been a total jerk to me. He isn't worth it. I calm down.

" Let go help these soldiers" Raini said walking to the driver seat.

I nod and walk to the passenger seat.

Started to think what going to happen in my future.

...

10 mins later.

We got it the hospital and Raini parked the car. We both got off and walk inside. We both walk to the front desk .

" Hi girls " she said.

We both said hello and said how was her day going.

" Well today been going great. Well I need to get to you the men. Please don't be afraid of them it will make them feel bad. Laura and Raini you will have entertain or treat two patients." She said.

We both nodded.

"Okay Laura , you would intend a wonderful old man that would bring you joy. His name is Luke Dawson. And the other man is a angry 23 year old man named Ross Shor Lynch. I believe you would bring him happiness. He very easy to get angry so be careful and be caring for him. He would warm up to you."

I nod and she give my the key to their room. She told that I to got going. And also spend time equally between Both them.

I nod and started to walk away.

...

Both are in the fifth floor

Ross room number is -213

Luke room number is-220

Luke is at a operation so I have to meet him later or tomorrow.

I walked to the elevator and pushed fifth floor. I got there and started to walk to room 213.

I got there and knocked on the door. No one said anything so, I decided to walk in.

I saw a hospital bed , a window with a sunflower plant in the window bench, two chairs, and a person.

I saw a man. He had dirty blond hair, brown eyes, tan skin, and had arm muscular. He was burned by the side hip, broken arm, and bruises on his arm but only a few. He also had scratches on face also. But small ones.

I realized that I been staring very long , I think he got annoyed or angry.

I believe both.

" What hell are you? And What do you fucking want ?"

...

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter. Sneak peek of next time.**

 _" You and I have something in common "_

 _He said " What princess? There no way your ex-boyfriend would physically hurts someone like you ."_

 _" That's were you are wrong Ross "_

 _He clicked._

 _" Your ex-boyfriend hitted you ?" His jaw clench._

 _" Yea. I told you we have something in common. Your ex-girlfriend uses to hit you because you wouldn't do stuff with her and my ex does the same thing. But you got out quickly like 1 week. It basically took me 2 years " I said._

 _He mouth went open_

...

 **Sneak peek. Bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't been writing. I just lost my dog last week and been very busy with school. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

...

(Laura's Pov)

I didn't know what to say. I was just standing there looking at him. I was speechless. Not because of his injures, it was because of him. He look handsome.

"I am going to say this for the last time cupcake, who the fuck are you and what the fuck do you want?" he said.

I stood there and didn't know what say. Until I said...

" Oh.. " I said nervously.

" You didn't answer my fucking question princess. WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU AND WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT ?"

I was so nervous. I bet I look like a idiot right now looking at him dumb.

" Mm...Hi I'm Laura...I going to be your buddy, like watching you, taking caring of you, and helping you... " I said still nervous.

" So like a fucking babysitter?" He say.

" Kinda of "

There was awkward silence between us for 2 mins. I hated every second of it so I broke it.

" Your Ross correct" I said.

Why did I ask him that question? I so stupid.

" No I'm Justin Bieber , of course I'm Ross" he snap.

I do the blame him, I wouldn't have done the same thing.

" So wanna play 20 questions and get to know each other?" I said hoping he would say yes.

"Yea sure , not that I have anything better to do anyways" he said.

Okay let's get this started. I started first.

" What your favorite color?"

" yellow, what's yours?"

" Red"

" Favorite food?" He said.

" Yogurt "

He look at me weirdly.

" Yours Ross?"

" pizza"

" when your birthday?" I said.

"December 29" he said.

"November 29"

" how old are you " he said.

"17 going to turn 18 soon" I said.

"23"

" How you in a relationship ?" I said.

I didn't know if I should ask that but I really wanted to know.

" Not got out of one before I left to fight in the war. You?" he said.

" No just got out of one today"

He looked at me.

"Why did you get out of it " he said concerned.

I barely knew him but I feel that I could tell him anything. So I told him.

" He want to have sex with me and I to,d him I wasn't ready yet and he was being demanding to me about it so I broke it off with him." I said

" Ohh" he said

" What about you? Why did you get out of your relationship ?" I ask.

" She was similar to your guy but different situation. She want to have a kid with me and I to,d her I wasn't ready. We were only going out for a week. I liked her but she loved me. She to clingy. When I told her..." Then he stop.

" You wouldn't get it. We don't have this one in common" he finished.

" How do you know that Ross" I said.

" Because my girlfriend use to slap me and try to kick me in the balls. So I broke the fucking relationship off with her" he said harshly.

" You and I have something in common "

He said " What princess? There no way your ex-boyfriend would physically hurts someone like you ."

" That's were you are wrong Ross "

He clicked.

" Your ex-boyfriend hitted you ?" His jaw clench.

" Yea. I told you we have something in common. Your ex-girlfriend uses to hit you because you wouldn't do stuff with her and my ex does the same thing. But you got out quickly like 1 week. It basically took me 2 years " I said.

He mouth went open.

" Why didn't you call the cops or tell your parents?" He said worried.

" He would threaten me about it. My parents are busy bitters get with each other to even noticed."

" Ohh were would he hit you?"

" Face,legs,and my back. He only does his when he drunk." I said.

" Drunk or not that's not right to do to a women." He said directly serious about it.

I noticed his jaw was still clenched. Why does he care about this so much.

" I know" I nodded.

" Ok so... Let's finish the game."

So we spend most of the day playing 20 questions,monopoly, and other games. We bond over music. It was amazing to finally know someone who understand how music is everything to you.

Before I know it, it was time for me to go.

" Hey Ross I have to go sorry I come back tomorrow." I said packing up.

" Okay princess but be careful driving. And I still want a rematch on connect 4." He said smiling.

I never seen him smile and it was loving to see.

" Okay Ross, and Ross keep smiling more. It looks cute on you" I said heading to the door.

" Yea sure princess " he said joking.

" Bye Ross " I said.

" Bye cupcake"

I walk outside the door and walk to the lobby. I saw Raini and we both headed to her house and drop her off.

I got home and park my car in the driveway. I walk in and heard bettering but I Ignore it and walk upstairs . I change and went straight to bed.

I knew I was going to be dreaming about my crush.

Guess who it is

Ross.

...

 **What going to happen? I am going to be writing his whole week and stuff. Be updated to my account and love you babes**.

...

 _ **Sneak Peak**_

 _" Dallas why are you following me?" I said pissed._

 _Before I know it I was slap across the face. I felt pain on my right cheek._

 _" Shut the fuck up Laura. So you dump me to go work at the damn hospital huh?" He said angry._

 _" I dump you for a different reason Dallas"_

 _Before I know it he was about to punch me but I never felt it. I looked up and saw someone punch Dallas onto the floor_

 _You never guess who it is._

...

 **Hope you like it byeeeee**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello ! Sorry I haven't been writing because I just graduate and been very busy ! I promise you this week will be a lot of chapters to come ! Please enjoy ! Review , favorite, follow, and follow again hehe!

Onto the story

...

5 days later

( Laura's Pov)

I just got home from being from the hospital. It's 10:30 pm. It's a Tuesday and I am so happy to just go to my room and knock out. But I guess that impossible because my parents are arguing again. I walk into kitchen.

" REALLY DAMANO , THATS WHAT YOU THINK OF ME "

"YES ELLEN , THATS WHAT I THINK OF YOU BECAUSE IT TRUE . YOU ARE THE BIGGEST BITCH IN THE UNIVERSE."

" WELL AT LEAST IM NOT A MAN WHORE "

"WHO ARE YOU TO TALK YOU ARE A SULT "

"I BET YOU ARE NOT EVEN GOOD IN BED OR ANYTHING"

"IS THAT A CHALLENGE ELLEN. BECAUSE I WILL TAKE YOU HERE RIGHT NOW , I CAN FUCK YOU SOO HARD YOU WILL NOT EVEN WALK IN A WEEK

Before you know it that kissing on the counter, undressing each other. I felt disgusted and walk to my room.

If they can't stand each other than why are they still together. I rolled my eyes and toss my bag onto my bed.

This week has been very crazy to me. Ever since I got the job at the hospital I feel like someone following me. I haven't told anybody yet not even Raini.

Speaking of Raini, she and Calum had been getting closer to each other. She even told me she has feelings for him. I soo happy for her.

Luke has been soo amazing these pass few days. He told me he has 2 daughters named Linda and Rosie. Linda is older and is 34. She has 1 boy named Niklaus. Rosie is 30 and she younger. She has 2 kids. One is a boy named Luke ( named after him ) , the second one is a girl and named Blair.

He even told me they come visit him once a week. He is 63 and yes he was in the army has a marines.

He is wonderful. He had two broken legs and bruises.

Now to Ross. We been getting closer little by little. He got his arm cast removed a day ago. He told me he has a little sister named Jenny. She is 6 years old and she considers Ross her superhero.

He told me he hasn't seen his parents nor her since he left to the war. He left without their permission will his dad. His dad is a dick, quote what Ross said. His mom is loving and caring is what Ross describes her.

I want to help him see his sister and his mom. I'm sure about his dad though.

I want him happy. I really want to ask him about the story he went but I don't want him to get offend or angry.

Now let's talk about school. Ever since Dallas and I broke up, he been a man whore lately. He maybe kiss every girl in school and maybe slept with every girl too. He is a ass.

My stomach growls. I look at the time and saw 10:50 pm. I want to leave to get something to eat but scared to see my parents having sex everywhere.

I decided to grab my keys and open my window. I climb down and walk to my car.

I start the engine and drove to the closets place. Mc Donald's. I went to the drive thru and order me a mc chicken, medium fries, and a Sprite. I got the food and drove home, climb up my window.

20 mins later

I finally finished my food after moaning ended. And falls asleep

...

Next day at 7:20am

I woke up to the sound of my alarm and brush my teeth. I putted my hair into a messy bun and walk to my closet. I changed into my jean shorts, a navy blue crop top above my jean shorts and my black converse. I grab my keys and bag.

I got out of my room and went down stairs. I went to the kitchen to get breakfast but regret it quickly to see them on the floor naked asleep. The bad part is that my dad's still has this dick inside of her.

I walk away disgusted and got into my car. I look at my phone and saw two text messages. One from Raini and one from Ross.

Crap I forgot to text back Ross yesterday.

I text Raini first.

 **Laura bold** / Raini italic

 _Hey Laura. I am sick so you don't need to pick me up. Can you please tell the hospital that I'm not going in today please. Love you baby girl -R_

 _ **Of course Raini. Feel better! :) -L**_

 _Thank Laur -R_

 _ **Welcome-L**_

I check on Ross messages but before I did that I check the clock. It was 7:43Am. I saw Ross messages and their were a lot.

 **Laura Bold** _/ Ross italic_

 _Laura did you get home yet_

 _Laura you are not responding. Are you okay._

 _Are you hurt because I not afraid to escape and help you._

 _Laura you fucking worrying me_

 _I serious Laura you are fucking scaring me_

 _I'm going to sleep. Send me a text or called me_

 **Ross I'm okay. I just forgot to text you. I explain to you later. I am safe. We don't you meet me outside when I got their. Okay ? Sorry I scared you.**

 _It's okay Laura don't fucking scare me like that again_

 _ **Deal**_

I started my engine and went to school. I look at the side mirror and saw a car starting and following me. I shrug.

...

A few hours later

I got out of school and headed towards my car. I got to the drivers seat and started the engine. I saw the same car that I saw in the morning. I got scared and drove to the hospital quickly.

It took 10 mins to get their. I got a closer parking spot in the front so I can hurry inside. I look at passenger seat window and saw the soldiers in the garden hanging out with each other. I saw Ross and Calum talking to each other until Calum went inside. Ross was just wearing jean pants and a loose white shirt.

I walk out of my car towards to the garden. I was about to speed walk into the big street until I was pulled by my arm hard.

" What the heck"

" Miss me Laura" Dallas said.

I turned my head towards Dallas.

" Dallas your the one who is following me"

" Yea because I wanted to know what you have been dumping me for " he said angry.

" Dallas why are you following me?" I said pissed.

Before I know it I was slap across the face. I felt pain on my right cheek.

" Shut the fuck up Laura. So you dump me to go work at the damn hospital huh?" He said angry.

" I dump you for a different reason Dallas"

Before I know it he was about to punch me but I never felt it. I looked up and saw someone punch Dallas onto the floor

You never guess who it is.

Ross.

" You better shut the fuck up before I beat the shit out of you." Ross said protective.

" Who the fuck are you. Last time I check to was A and B conversation so see your way out of it " he yelled at him.

" fuck you " Ross said.

" Sorry I don't fuck guys " he said.

Ross was about to punch him again but didn't because the hospital security came.

They broke up the fight and told me what happen. I told them and they send Dallas but home. They said that he was banish from here.

They walk away.

" Laura are you okay" Ross said.

" Yea I guess "

He hugged me so tight and I hugged him back.

" Here lets go inside and get you some ice. "

I nodded and walk inside with him.

...

So how did you liked that chapter huh. Sorry if it was short. Review.

Here the sneak peak.

...

" Ross can you tell me the story of why you left "

" Why the fuck do you want to know Laur " Ross said.

" Because I cared "

" I never had someone cared about me other than Calum, Jenny, and My mom.

" Will get use to it"

" Okay. It started when I was 21 ..."

...

That's the sneak peek. Going to post on Wednesday. Love you babes.?


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone ! I really want this chapter to be longer than the last one! I will appreciate if you guys or girls review, favorite, or follow. Thank you very much and onto the story.**

 **If you have any ideas or suggestions please review. Give me your opinion or thoughts on the story or chapters.**

...

(Laura's Pov)

Ever since the whole Dallas thing has happen, Ross ever left my side. When we came inside, we went to the cafeteria to get me a ice pack. We went to the ice machine to get the ice and Ross ask the lunch lady kinda kindly to get him a cloth.

He put the ice on the cloth and put it on my cheek. I look at his hazel eyes. He look worry for me.

" thanks for what you have done out there. I was scared to death"

" Your welcome. Laura, why didn't you tell me that someone was following you? I know I am kinda injury but still I would like to know you are okay" he said.

I paused. I didn't know what to say. I started to ask questions myself.

Why didn't I tell Ross ?

Don't I trust him ?

That kinda of a stupid question because I do trust him.

Is it because I didn't want him to deal with my problems ?

Is it because he has to much on this plate right now?

I really didn't know why I didn't tell him.

Until I heard Ross yelling my name.

" Laura. Are you okay? Laura " He said.

" LAURA " Ross yelled.

I startled.

" Mm huh. Oh sorry. I was just thinking about something."

" Okay so are you going to tell me the reason you didn't tell me ?" He asked .

" Ross I really don't know why I didn't tell you. I guess I didn't want you to worry about me that's all " I said.

" Oh okay but just know I'm here for you no matter what." He said.

I nodded.

" Hey, before we go , can we stop by the office ?"

" Yea sure Laur, but why " he asked.

" I have to tell the nurse that Raini won't be in today because she is sick. "

" Ok let's go"

We went walking to the front desk. I got their in the mater of 4 mins. Just to let you know.

" Hey Laura. I saw what happened. Are you okay?" She asked politely.

" I am fine. I just wanted to let you know that Raini won't be joining us today. She is sick " I said.

" Ohh that's to bad. Dez was really looking forward to see her today" she replied.

" Yea I know. If you want I could take Dez today if you want."

" nonsense , you have enough to in your hands. I take care of Dez." She said.

" Ok, well you have a nice day"

" You too Laura and also you too Ross " she replied.

" yea yea " Ross mumble.

We walk away and head towards the living room where patients go to play board games, watching tv and chat.

We go to the couch and sat down next to each other. I turned to him.

" So what do you want to do for the next hour because you know I have to see Luke too!"

"Let's just talk because I don't feel like doing anything right now." He said.

" ok" I said.

" Tell me about your family" Ross said.

" What is there to tell. You know that my parents bitter and fight all the time" I said.

" I mean why are they like that" he question.

" I'm not the only child. I had a older sister and a older brother. My brother doesn't even know about this because he in college. My sister die in a car accident when I was 15. She was 4 years older than me. My parents blamed each other about it because before she die ,she was at a friend's house late and my parents demanded her to come home. And BAM. She die with blood lost quickly. Ever since that day, my parents fight about everything about that." I said straight forward with pausing.

" Oh my fucking gosh cupcake , I didn't know. I shouldn't have shut up about it." He said with regret.

" It okay. I haven't told that story to know one other than you, Raini, and Dallas.

" You knew Dallas that time when it happen. And how did you guys get together?"he said really wanting to know.

" Raini and I been friends with Dallas since 7th grade. I always had a crush on Dallas. When freshman year came, everything changed. I changed my look and hair. Everyone thought Dallas and I would be a great couple because we always hang out with each other. When everyone found out about my sister, he would comfort me about it with Raini. We got more closer than I did with Raini. Before you know it we kissed and became a couple."

" Ohhh " He said. "

" Ross I wanna know something."

" What about princess my family because I already told you about them." He replied.

"Ross can you tell me the story of why you left "

" Why the fuck do you want to know Laur " Ross said.

" Because I cared "

" I never had someone cared about me other than Calum, Jenny, and My mom.

" Will get use to it"

" Okay. It started when I was 21, my friends and I were getting drunk and high at a bar. There was Damien, Rocky, Calum, Kyle and I. We were the best friends that were unbreakable. My parents didn't like them only Calum and Rocky. Damien, I and Kyle we're womanizers. We basically dated every girl each night. We were at the bar drunk and thought why not become the man our parents think we should be. We got sober at Calum basement and went in the morning to sign up for the army. We thought we were soo cool and we were. I split with them until I came home. My dad is a abuser. He like to abuse my mom but I waned him not to do it again when I found out. I came home and found him hitting her. My sister was in the corner crying and she was only 4.

He begins the flashback.

 _Flashback_

 _I got out the car and slam the door not to hard._

 _I got my keys and search for my house Key. I got the house key, walk up to the door, and put the key in the key hole. I turned the key and open the door. I heard crying and yelling. When I heard those noises I knew what was happening. I ran to the living room and saw him hitting her with his hands. Also found. My sister crying in the corner of the room._

 _I ran to my father and turned him around. I punched him straight into the face, that send him flying back onto the floor._

 _"I TOLD YOU TO NEVER LEND A FINGER ON MY MOTHER AND MY BABY SISTER " I yelled.._

 _" SHUT UP YOU BASTARD. YOU ARE LUCKY I DONT BEAT THE SHIT OUT IF YOU." He yelled back._

 _" YOU BITCH. I GOING TO TAKE THEM AWAY FROM YOU AS FAR AWAY HAS POSSIBLE SO THEY DONT HAVE TO BE BY A SICK MAN."_

 _Before you know it I punched back by him._

 _" JENNY TAKE MOM AND GO TO YOUR ROOM AND LOCK THE DOOR. DONT GET OUT UNTIL I TOLD YOU TO" he yelled gentle._

 _She follow his instructions._

 _We fight each other until he cross the line by bringin_

 _Jenny got out of the room and ran to me because she thought it was over when she saw him on the floor._

 _" Jenny go back it not s..." I got cut off._

 _My father grab her and said " Leave this house and she doesn't get hurt Ross"_

 _" Rossy " She cry._

 _" Let her go and I will leave. "_

 _He letted her go. I headed towards the door because he was to close to her._

 _" Jen, I be back. Be strong for mama" I said walk towards the door._

 _She nodded._

 _I left her and my mother. But did he really think I would just leave them like that. I called my uncle and told him everything. He said he going to stay at the house as long meanwhile I be gone. He said he going to watch them._

 _End of flashback_

" The reason I told my uncle because my father is scared of my uncle. My uncle use to be in the army but retired. He was about my age when he joined." He said.

" Oh my gosh I didn't know that. No wonder you called your father the thing"

" You mean a dick right" he laugh.

" Yea" I said.

I look at my watch and saw the time. It was almost Luke time in 5.

" Hey Ross I have to go visit Luke. I see you before I leave okay." I said.

" Yea I going to go see of Calum wants to hang out by the pond. You know he love to scared the birds." He laugh again.

I laugh.

" Yea I know. See you later Ross "

" See you later princess"

I walk away to go to room 220 on the fifth floor. I kept on thinking about Ross's story. It was stuck in my head.

I knock on Luke's door.

" Come in" he replied.

I walk in.

" Sweetheart you came back"

...

 **I hope you enjoy the chapter. Please review and give suggestions. I love you babes and here's the sneak peak for Sunday or Saturday.**

...

 **Here's the sneak peak.**

 _" Luke can I get your opinion?"_

 _" Yea sure , what is it sweetheart" he replied._

 _" You know Ross right?"_

 _" Yea the one you have a crush on?"_

 _" how did you know that"_

 _" The way you look at him and willing to do anything for him to be happy. But what is it" he said._

 _" What do you think if I brought Ross's Mom and his little sister over and Ross doesn't know about it ?"_

...

 **Hope you like it and Bye**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone ! I been MIA this month and I am so sorry. I going to be posting this whole week promise. I need to know some of your ideas or comments for this story. I appreciate if you do.**

 **Thanks you for the reviews. I will do everything I can. I love you babes.**

 **Onto the story**

 **...**

 **"** Hey Luke I'm back."

" Come come sit down tell me about your day." He tells me.

" It's been a hand full. But I don't want to bother you with the details. What about you"

" Nothing any different than yesterday instead of me beating Alice at Uno. Now details please because you are going to leaving soon. Now talk."

That what I did. I told him every single thing that happen today. I spare him some details on Ross and his family.

" Wow that is a hand full." He replied .

" Yea"

" You know that Dallas kid is so lucky I don't beat the..." I cut Luke off.

" Language " I said quickly.

" But it's true sweetheart. He should know not to do that to a girl. He is lucky, let be tell you that." He said.

" Yea your right."

I didn't know what more to say. I was basically speechless which rarely happens because I talk to much. So I I ask him a question about something I need someone opinion on.

" Luke can I get your opinion?"

" Yea sure , what is it sweetheart" he replied.

" You know Ross right?"

" Yea the one you have a crush on?"

" how did you know that"

" The way you look at him and willing to do anything for him to be happy. But what is it" he said.

" What do you think if I brought Ross's Mom and his little sister over and Ross doesn't know about it ?"

He sat on the bed and thought about it.

" I think that's a amazing idea. We get cake , food, and games. I'm in." He said excited.

" We?"

" Ohh I see you want to do this yourself . I understand " he said getting a little down.

" I just joking of course you are in "

" good because I don't want his to get awkward ." he laugh.

I giggle.

So we spend the rest of Luke time planning the visit. The only problem I have to try to contact his mother.

I said goodbye to Luke and went Ross's room quickly. I went in the room.

I didn't see him by the bed. I got worry.

Until I heard him singing in the bathroom.

" _Baby, give it all up, up, I'd give it all up"_

"If I can't be with you!"

"All of this stuff sucks, yeah, all of this sucks"

"If I can't be with you!"

"And no Oscar, no Grammy,"

"No mansion in Miami"

"This sun don't shine, the sky ain't blue"

 _"If I can't be with you!"_

 _He_ sang beautifully. I fall in love with his voice. The song was so catchy.

I heard the showers turned off and I didn't know what to do until...

He came out only wearing a towel around his waist.

His 6-pack abs was showing . I basically was drooling in my thoughts.

" Laura um your here. Did you hear ..."

Before he could finish I sentence I nodded.

He knew I heard him sang.

" I'm going to let you change " I hurried outside but didn't make it .

I felt strong hand on my hand.

" Don't leave. Stay with me" he said,

" But you need change and..." I was cut off.

" I going to change and when I come back I want you on the bed waiting on me." He said.

" ok"

He walk away to the drawer and grab his clothes and went to the bathroom.

He comes back in six minutes.

" Ok let's talk"

" how long did you know how to sing" I blurted.

" Since I was 3. I wanted to become a singer but never fought for it because it would never come true." He said,

" How do you know that. It could work Ross. Think about it Ross Lynch. You just have to believe."

" i don't believe in that"

" Yes you do you just don't want to show it."

We talk and laugh for 1 hour.

" I have to go."

" Can't you stay." He said.

"I don't have clothes and I don't think I could have school tomorrow ."

" I let you borrow some shorts and a shirt. I think you could ship one day. Please Princess ." He said with puppy eyes.

"Fine."

He gave me clothes.

Five minutes later.

I was going to the couch getting ready for bed. I grab a pillow and blanket from the drawer.

" What are you doing?"

" Sleeping on the couch "

" What no way, you are sleeping on the bed," he said.

I got in bed with him. I smile to myself.

He putted his hand on my hips.

" sorry I feel comfortable like this."

" It's okay"

We fell asleep in each other's arms the whole night.

Little did they know they both liked each other but one of them is scared to admit it.

Guess who?

...

 **Hope you liked the chapter. Sorry for the spelling . Review.**

 **Love you babes, ?**

 **Sneak peak.**

...

 _" Why did you go to my house"_

 _" Ross let me explain..."_

 _" No it to dangerous for you Laura."_

 _" I know but I need it go there ."_

 _" To invite my mother and sister. Princess I don't want you back there again. It not safe. "_

 _" I'm sorry I just"_

 _" Think Laura I can't lose you ... I don't want you hurt"_

 _" Why Ross .. I know your dad kill your uncle and if I get hurt it won't matter because my parents don't care about me, Raini transferring to a different state, and I don't have no one who cares about me. " I cry._

 _" I care about you"_

 _He brushed my lips against his._

..

 **Hope you liked. Byeeeee**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everybody! How was Monday's chapter ? I sorry that one was short but I trying here. I going to be posting one day and skip a day. So that will be the patterns of this week. So you will at least get 4 amazing chapter or more if I decide using one of the skip days. Enjoy this chapter because a lot going to happen in this chapter.**

 **Get comfortable and enjoy this long chapter which should be.**

 **Onto the story**

 **...**

(Laura's Pov)

I never want to move from this position. I was so comfortable and cozy with Ross's arms around me. I was still sleeping and dreaming about my life. It's been a lot better with Ross and Luke in it. Also Raini and Calum. I was dreaming how it be like after high school. Ross and I. I love this feeling with him. I just hopes he feels the same thing.

When I said I never I want to move from this position I mean it. But reality comes back to you.

Ross and I woke up to the sound of Alice.

Life sucks

"Laura you are still here?" She said shock.

I woke up and also Ross does too.

" Yea Ross want me to stay the night but he does the want be alone. Sorry if stepping over the line. I'll get going" I said getting up.

Ross was about to say something but Alice beat him to it.

" No Laura it's okay. I'm just shocked. I thought I saw you leave yesterday but it must be someone else." She said.

I stood there.

" Ohh ok but sorry though because I should have said something then just stay" I said.

" It's okay, will I better get going. Laura I see you later and Ross see you for your check up. Also Ross your breakfast is there." She said leaving.

He nodded.

" Okay bye" I said.

She left and I walk towards Ross.

I punch his arm.

" What the hell" he shouted.

" That's what you get for making me look stupid"

" Sorry princess but it's not my fault that you couldn't resist this" he said. He pointed to himself.

I rolled my eyes. I look at the clock. I was 9:30am. Right now I would have been in world history.

I grab my clothes, went to the bathroom and change.

I got out five minutes later.

Ross was off the bed and change himself.

" Your leaving?"he said.

" Yea I have to go change to new clothes, run some errands, and see if Raini okay. But I be back at 3:30. Promise." I said.

" Okay but can you get me some real food because this shit (he pointed to his breakfast) isn't cutting for me" he said.

I laughed.

" I see what I could do. Left the clothes on the couch" I left his room and went to the first floor and exit the building.

I walk to my car. I started the car and drove back to my house.

...

10 mins later

I parked my car. I walk to my house and found it silence. I thought it was weird so look in the living room and found nothing. I walk to the kitchen and found a note.

I read it out loud.

 _Dear Laura,_

 _Your father and I have been fighting so long we notice that we need a break. Not from each other from you. We have been fighting so long ever since Vanessa died. You just reminds us of her. We figured that's why we been fighting. Because of you. We are leaving. We just can't be around you anymore Laura. I know it our fault so got in the car crash but it you fault too. You know. We aren't going come back.. If you didn't look alike of Vanessa but you do so sorry. We always love you even if we aren't going to be there for you. We left money in the bank. We paid the house for 5 months and the rest is on you. There's 250,000 in the bank for whatever you want to do with it. We are not just leaving you , we are leaving your older brother too. He been inform and he has the same amount in the bank too. We don't want to see you Or your brother again. No offense._

 _Always have love for you,_

 _Mom & Dad_

 _P.s we took all of our stuff and the cars. Bye._

After I read all of that I cry. I cry so hard just like I did when Vanessa died. I feel so much pain.

I got up and ran to my room. I changed to new clothes and grab my car key and the note.

I locked the door and ran to my car. I drove to Raini' house still crying. I knew Raini is still home because I texted someone from Raini's class and he said she not here.

...

5 mins later.

I parked in front of Raini's house.

I was confused because I saw boxes outside and a moving truck.

No it can't be happening not this. Maybe it her older brother moving out. Yea I go with that.

I wiped my tears and got out the car. I ran to the door and knocked even it was open. I saw Raini and she look at me worried.

" Raini because tell be you aren't moving and it just your older brother. Please tell me that." I said almost in tears.

" Laura I wish I could told you earlier that I was moving to New York but..." She said looking me guilty.

" But what Raini . First my parents and now you Raini. How could you do this to me. Where you even sick yesterday. " I look at her crying.

" Laura no I wasn't and Laura what about you parents?" She said crying.

" Forget I leaving hope you enjoy ur trip" I ran crying outside to my car.

She chase me outside but I got in my car and started it.

Before she could have touch the handle of the door, I speed out.

I was crying and speeding to somewhere. I don't know where I was driving to but ended up in the hospital parking lot.

I putted my head on the spinning wheel. I cry. I let everything out.

...

(Ross's Pov)

I was outside in the garden with Calum. After my checkup I decide to hang out with him. Until my phone decide to ring and it was unknown.

I picked up . I told Calum I be back in a few.

Ross bold/ Raini italic

 **Hello**

 _Ross it's me Raini_

 _ **What do you want**_

 _You see Laura not okay_

 **What do you mean Laura not okay**

 _She found out something about her parents and me moving_

 **Shit**

 _Tell me about it. If you see her talk to her because you the only hope please_

 **Okay**

 _I wonder where she it_

I was still walking towards the exit and going to make a turn but saw Laura's car there in the parking lot.

 **Raini was she driving in her car?**

 _Yea why_

 **I found her**

 _I be there in a few_

 **No I talk to her. You done enough**

 _But.._

 **Not but meatball ... I call you to see what happen**

 _Okay and don't call me meatball_

 **Bye meatball**

I hang up on her because she to much for me. I walk towards the exit to Laura's car.

...

(Laura's Pov)

I cry and cry. Until I heard someone climbing in my car.

Turn to see who it was and I saw Ross.

" Hey Ross " I said swiping my tears.

" Laura why are you crying" he said seriously.

He only called me Laura when he serious.

I didn't say anything.

" Laura I not going to ask again. Why are you crying" he said.

I still didn't say anything.

" That it " he said.

He grabs me and puts me on his lap. He starts to tickle me. I start to laugh.

A couple seconds later I couldn't breathe. I was trying to tell him to stop but he didn't.

" I will stop if you tell me what's wrong." He said still tickling me.

I nodded and he stops.

He puts me back to my seat.

I looked at him and said" I hate you , I am suppose to be sad not laughing"

" That's your fault princess and now hold your part of the deal. Now talk" he said.

I showed him the note.

He read it. A few seconds later he staring to get angry.

" Dickheads, dumbasses, and stupid. They fucked up." He said.

" Tell me about it"

He looks at me

" Sorry this happen to you Laura. That's fucked up. You didn't deserve this." He said.

" yea and wait still I tell you about Raini moving to New York and didn't even tell me until they started to leave."

" That also fuck up to but maybe she has reasons."

" Like what Ross"

" Will maybe she didn't want to hurt your feelings " he says.

" Yea but she hurts it more without telling me and waits still I found out."

"True," he said.

We stood there siting down.

" We have shitty parents, my dad and ur parents, and some fucked up friends"

I didn't correction him and I nodded.

" Well what do you want to do" he said.

" I going to finish my errands and come back later."

" do you want me to come with you I mean you just had a melt down. " he said worry.

" It fine I just got better talking it with you" I said.

" Okay I just a phone call away" he said.

" I know "

He got out and headed to the garden.

I decided to go with my plan he deserves it . I called Luke and told him to text me the address.

He did and I notices it like 1 hour and half away. It was only 11:55. I stared driving to his house.

...

1 hour and 30 minutes later

I parked him front of his house. It was creamy and a two story house. I look beautiful on the outside.

I saw no car in the front. I thought no one was home but I saw a little girl peeking at the window and looking at my car.

I got off and walk to the door. I knocked and the door open with a women with was a little taller by 2 inches then me and was blonde. She look tired. She had bruises on her arms . I couldn't see her fee because she was wearing pants.

" hi how can I help you" she said.

" hi I'm Laura" I said politely.

" Hi I'm Stormie but not being rude why are you here"

" I'm here for you son Ross . I'm his caretaker from the hospital. He was one of the wounded men from the war."

Her eyes light up when she heard Ross name.

" Come in please and sorry if the place is messy"

I walked in and took a seat on her couch. I saw the same little girl who peeking on the window.

" Mommy who is she" she question.

" She is Ross's friend"

She light up like her mother did like a few seconds ago and walk towards me .

" Your Rossy friend."

" Yup I am Ross's friend."

She smile and walk away from to go up stairs.

" please tell me more about my baby boy" She said eagerly.

I told her everything. I told that I knew about the abuse.

" He really did open up to you huh" she said in tears

" Yea and I didn't mean to make you cry."

" No just happy my baby has trust on someone other then Rocky and Calum."

" yea I believe you are a very strong women about the Abuse and all that." I said .

" Thanks you, but why are you here."

" I am here to invite you to the hospital to see Ross. I think it will make him very happy and he miss you "

" I wish I could but I can't transport over there without a car and my husband. My brother was killed by him and were aren't safe" She said.

" what oh my gosh. I will picks you up when he is working and you be staying a night at my house. Just packed your stuff. You don't deserved this. Please consider this."

" Fine you persuade me . When because I don't want my daughter and I to be in this hell hole forever"

" Okay on tomorrow when you will bring your stuff and I will come pick you up."

" Okay"

She heard footsteps.

" Oh my gosh you have to rush out quickly he coming go out the back door. I hold him off."

I nodded

" Okay I pick you up at 12:00 okay "

She nodded and said go.

I ran outside and got in my car. He didn't see me and I drove of quickly.

Thank god .

...

1 hour and half later

I got to the parking lot of the in and out. I was tired but decided to get something to eat since I didn't eat in the morning. I look at the time and it was 3:15.

Crap I got Ross and I an burger and rush to the hospital.

It took me 10 mins to get there and I parked.

I rushed to the door and saw Raini at the front desk. I sneak away from her and got on the floor where Ross's room was at.

I opened the door and walk in.

I saw Ross upset on his bed.

" Ross are you okay?"

He look up at me and ran to me . He was checking me. He saw nothing wrong.

" I found out what your errands was "

" You do "

" Why did you go to my house"

" Ross let me explain..."

" No it to dangerous for you Laura."

" I know but I need it go there ."

" To invite my mother and sister. Princess I don't want you back there again. It not safe. "

" I'm sorry I just"

" Think Laura I can't lose you ... I don't want you hurt"

" Why Ross .. I know your dad kill your uncle and if I get hurt it won't matter because my parents don't care about me, Raini transferring to a different state, and I don't have no one who cares about me. " I cry.

" I care about you"

He brushed his lips against mine.

I drop the bag. I putted my hand around his neck. He did the same but on my waist.

We were kissing for 5 mins. Before you know it he deepens it and I allowed him to. He walks us towards his bed and lays me down first. Our lips never parted.

It was a full blown make out session. It was getting heated. Our eyes are closed.

I pulled on his shirt and he takes it off. We kept going. We were going to take my shirt off but didn't be we were abruptly.

" Ross , Laura " he said.

We turned to see Calum.

" I come back later." He hurries out .

We look at each other. We stare.

We both got off the bed and Ross picks up his shirt.

I sat on the couch realizing what happen. He sits next to me.

" What just happen."

" Something that shouldn't have happen" Ross said,

It was a mistake to him. I felt heartbroken.

" Why"

" Because Laura I'm 23 years old. Your are 17. I cant... We can't have feeling for each other Laura. It not right" he saids.

" I turning 18 in a two weeks. I could..."

I never finish my sentence.

" Then after that I turn 24. Do you see the pattern. Huh Laura. I'm sorry sunshine to bust your bubble but this can't happen. Even if I want it to happen it can't."

" Your right. I going to go" I said packing up.

" Wait Laura you don't have..."

I cut him off.

" It okay you right. Your food on the floor I'm not hungry. See you tomorrow Ross." I kiss him on the cheek and left out the door.

Tears are threatening to fall.

I went to the office. Told Alice that I don't feel good and be back tomorrow.

I text Luke that I see him tomorrow.

I got in my car and started it. I saw Ross running towards the car but I drove off to the direction of my house.

...

 **Hope you liked the chapter. I believe it more longer. Took 2 hours and I hope it was worth it. Love you guys. Review and follow.**

 **Sneak peak.**

 **...**

 _We rushed out the house._

 _" get in " I yelled._

 _Stormie and Jenny got in my car but I didn't. Mike grab me and slap me across the face hard. He kick me has he toss me. I ran to my car start it . I speed of before he could open the door._

 _He yelled " GOING TO FIND YOU "_

 _I was thinking how Ross it going to kill me ._

 _" That was a close one huh" Stormie said._

 _"Sorry we didn't get your bags but I lend you some of my clothes or we could go shopping."_

 _" That would be awesome" she said._

 _All I was thinking about was my bruises and Ross ._

 _At least I have a few hours to live before I get kill._

 _..._

 _ **Hope you like bye !**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! I'm so sorry I didn't post yesterday! But I posting two chapters today for yesterday. Maybe 3 . Thanks you all for the reviews for the last chapter. I really really appreciate it . It's good to know people love this story has much as I do.**

 ***If you have any ideas or suggestions please review or private message me.***

 **Thank you again . Onto the story.**

...

(Laura's Pov)

I was heartbroken. Also mad. But I can't be mad at Ross because he doesn't want to be judge about us. I really can't believe that Ross and I kissed. I felt fireworks and butterflies in my stomach.

That's when I knew I fell in love with him. I'm in love with Ross Shor Lynch.

Laura Marie Marano is in love with Ross Shor Lynch.

I basically can't believe over one make out session that I'll be in love. I wanted to call Raini but I remember that I was mad at her.

I got home a few hours ago. I basically came home wet because when I left the hospital it started to rain. I saw Ross in my side mirror wet. He chased after me but I left. I feel bad but at the same time I was upset.

Today was not my day. I hate it.

1\. My parents left me

2\. Raini didn't tell me she was transferring

3\. Ross regrets the kiss( aka make out session) and me

I didn't know what to do. When I got home I just ran in my room , changed into pjs, grab my blanket, and order me take in.

I order Chinese because why not. Chinese never left me.

Now I just being crazy.

I put the movie Mr and Ms Smith on and watch it. This movie always makes me happy. I put my phone on silence because Raini, Ross, and Luke been calling me.

Raini 119 text messages and 15 phone calls.

Ross 135 text messages and 22 phone calls.

Luke 56 text messages and 10 phone calls.

I texted Luke that will talk to him tomma and don't worry about me. I'm home.~Laura

I didn't think Raini and Ross deserves a text message from me. But I still give them a text. I texted them the same thing.

Don't worry. I'm home. Let me cool down and register what happen today. I need it. I will talk to you tomma. ~Laira

I sended them the massage. I continue my day with my Chinese food, the movies, and ice cream. Also tissues.

...

It was 12:30 Am

I was tired so I went to my bedroom. I open my balcony doors. I had one just in case you didn't know.

I crawl into bed. I drifted off to sleep.

A few minutes later I heard noises. I didn't listen to them but continue to sleep. Until I heard footprints in my bedroom. That's when I got up.

I turned to grab my pillow and threw it at the person.

" Stop throwing at me. Oh my fucking gosh"

I kept throwing until I ran out. When I heard that I recognize the voice.

It was Ross.

I turned on my light and turned to him. He was facing me.

" Why are you here Ross? You are supposed to be at the hospital."

He looked at me and spoke.

" I am here to talk to you. And Calum making sure they don't find out I left." He said.

It was awkward. I mean we are acting that we are different people. I don't know what to do until I realize something.

" How do you know where I live" I said.

" The stuff you sign the first day. I sneak into the hospital folders to find your name and found it. I saw your address. You said you will talk to me tomorrow. So here I am. It's 12:45 Am . And you said tomorrow." He said.

" But I was sleeping Ross. I'm tired."

" So am I but I can't sleep without talking to you." He said.

" Ok talk " I said. I really did wanted to hear what he has to say. I sat up and look at him.

He says at the edge of my bed and looks at me. He begin with " Laura, that kiss we had, will it was basically is a make out session but doesn't matter, was amazing..." He paused.

I got butterflies in stomach because of what he said.

 _"Was amazing..."_

I look at him , trying not to smile big.

He continues " but it went to far. My shirt was taken off, yours was going to be next, and if Calum didn't came in, then we would've sex. Thank god he did because if he didn't , I wouldn't be able to stop myself. Trust me. And I also don't want to make you think that I was treating you or leading you on like a womanizer..." He paused again. He took a deep breathe.

I felt butterflies more. He cares about me with this. Damn it . I'm supposed to be mad at Ross. The things he does to me.

He looks at me making sure I was okay and that I was understanding. I nodded at him to continue and he did.

" And I don't want to take away your first time. I think of you more than a friend but not sister because basically Raini fits in the sister category. But you I don't feel like you are a sister to me. I feel like best friend. I don't want to ruin our friendship, our age difference could get me arrested but I really care but at the same time I don't, I don't want to make you do something you don't want to do, and I really really like you so much I could _never_ lose you as a best friend, girlfriend, or friend." He finishes .

I started to adjust what he just said. He likes me but doesn't want to me to do something I don't want to do. I really don't want that to happen. He right.

 _"I could_ _ **never**_ _lose you..."_

He says few more words " I'm sorry what I said a few hours ago. It was a wrong way to explain to you. I really fuck up earlier so I don't really say sorry that much. Will you forgive me Princess?" He says.

He looks at me waiting for a answer.

" Yea I forgive you. Also I understand. " I said .

He pulls me into a hug. I hug him back.

I pull away. He does too.

" So we are cool " he ask.

" Yea"

He nods.

" Ross how did you get here and up here?" I questioned.

" I ran here and half walk. Also I climb up the garden wall thing what ever the hell it is." He said.

" Ross do you want me to take you back to the hospital?"

" You are trying to kick me out ready?"

" Will I just wanted to know. You could stay if you want"

" I'm just kidding. I came back when I am out the hospital. And yea sure." He says laughing.

I grab my car keys and put on my black sandals. I look at him " Ready?"

" Yea and nice pjs." He says

I forgot I was wearing a gray tank top and black and pink shorts.

I blushed and went to turn off the light. I close the balcony's door. He followed me out my house and I lock the doors of my house.

We got into the car.

I started it. And we left my house.

We talk the whole ride to the hospital like nothing ever happen.

Talk about life.

...

10 mins later

I parked in front of the hospital. I looked at him

" Here you are. I'll see you later." I said.

" okay... And Laura be careful please. I don't want to see anything marks on you when you leave my mom's house. Promise me." He said a looking a me.

" Promise."

He got out. But before he could leave Alice came out running towards us.

You could hear Ross mumbling " Shit"

" Laura you found him. I was so worrying. I knew something was wrong with Ross the minute Calum was trying to make me not go in Ross's room." She said so worry.

" Calm down Alice. I'm okay. Laura brought me home safely. I am okay right? Don't be such a damn baby about this. " he said acting like he did nothing wrong.

I laughed.

" thanks Laura and see you later. Ross follow me" She said and walk away.

He was going to follow her but I stop him.

" Ross wait.." I said and he turned around.

He looked at me and I said " I really really like you too! " I smile and drove away. I saw him smile.

...

9:00Am

I woke up to the sound of my alarm. Thank god it was a Saturday. I was a little tired but okay. I think Ross's conversation helped me.

I changed into a red flannel shirt with no sleeves, black shorts, and wore black converse.

I sended Luke a text about letting him got out the hospital for 1 hours and half.

He said it was okay

I smile and went into the kitchen. I found no food. I guess they took all the food too.

I wasn't hungry anyways.

I got my purse with my money in it. I went out the door and lock the doors. I want to change the key hole just in case if my parents want to back they can't come in. I don't have the other pair of keys.

I walk to my car, open it , and started it.

I started to drive towards the hospital. I parked by the entrance. I went inside.

I said hello to Alice and told her about why I wanted to take out Luke.

She said it was fine.

I never really saw Luke outside of his room. He came down sitting on a wheel chair. He look cheery.

" Hey sweetheart. Ready to go." He said.

" Yea just let me sign the papers." I said.

I sign the papers and took him outside to my car. I put him in the passenger seat and I put the wheel chair in the back.

" Ready?"

" Ready" he replied.

I drove to the direction of the grocery store. We talked about me yesterday. Let's just say Luke wasn't happy to hear about my parents. Raini, he said I should let her explain and a chance. I told him that I will but not today. She's not leaving until tomorrow in the night. Also we talked about Ross and I. He was happy.

I parked in the parking lot of the grocery store. I got the wheel chair of the back seat and put him in it.

I push him into the entrance. But he said he could push himself. So I grab a cart.

We went in the grocery store. We grab what we need. Luke even got himself some items to make his famous cheesecake pie. Luke told me he rented the family room where a family could be in as long as visiting hours are over.

I pay for the food with the money I have. Not the money my parents have for me.

We went to my car and I putted the food in the trunk. I helped Luke getting in the car. I got in and drove back to the hospital.

He even told me he could cook in the kitchen with Ross and Calum.

" They are going to cook " I said.

" Yep I am making them." He said smile sneaky but in a funny way.

I laugh.

" I going to pick up Ross' mother and sister in a hour." I said.

It was 10:05Am

" That will be enough to time then." He said sneaky.

" What are you planning to do something to me." I said.

" Maybe"

I thought about it. What is he going to do to me. I think he being fun.

I laugh " okay"

I go to the hospital and parked in the front so we could take out the bags. It wasn't that much will 16 bags. Okay that much.

I saw Ross, Calum, and Alice looking at us.

" Hello nuggets and Alice" Luke said smiling.

Alice and I laugh, Ross and Calum look at us.

I smile and said hello.

" Did you buy the whole store or something" Calum said being funny.

" No silly." Luke said.

I wasn't talking much because I was a little busy helping Luke out.

Ross walk towards me to help me open the wheelchair.

He opens it and smiles at me.

" Thanks" I said and walk towards Luke.

I putted Luke on his wheelchair. The guys and Alice helped with all the bags. They look at me.

" Thanks for taking the bags. I'm going to go park my car. I be back." I said.

I walk to the driver seat. I sat down and close the door. I start it and drove it to a parking spot that was closer to the garden. I park it and walk with them.

I took the bags off Alice and we follow her towards to the family kitchen.

" Here you go. If you need anything call me." She walks away.

I walk towards to table and put the bags down.

" Will I gonna go get a chair and watch this." I said.

" What do you mean you are gonna get a chair sweetheart. You are gonna cook it " Luke said.

I was shocked.

" Yea Laura your ass is gonna cook too" Ross mock but adding his choice of words.

Calum laughs.

I rolled my eyes and helped them.

We are making

1\. Cheesecake pie ( Luke)

with tomato sauce

chicken nuggets

5\. Garlic bread

6\. Kool-aid

It gonna be a feast.

I am gonna make chicken nuggets and the salad.

Ross is gonna help me with the chicken nuggets and fried the nuggets.

Calum is doing the pasta and the rest Kool-Aid

Luke is doing cheesecake pie and the garlic bread.

We started doing our own little thing. Luke started with the garlic bread, Calum is gonna start with the kool-aid so it will be cold when we take it out. I gonna take salad so it could be done and Ross gonna start on the nuggets to start to learn and help me later.

I finished my salad and decided to help Ross .

"okay how do I make this?" I ask.

" Okay grab the chicken, put it in the egg patch and put it in the seasoning that has the black pepper, salt, and bread crumbs together. Then put it in the plate, so later I could fried them. Okay" he said looking at me directly at my eyes.

I nodded.

I grab the chicken , it in the seasoning and then put it in the egg patch. I didn't look like the ones Ross made.

He looked at the chicken I did and shook his head. He grab it and fix it .He grab my hands and show me physically how to do.

I like that feeling. Butterflies are back in my stomach.

" First you grab your chicken, then put it in the egg patch, next you put it in the seasoning bowl, and lastly put it on the plate. Do you get it now" he look at me still holding my hand.

I nodded and he let go my hand.

I did a lot. I had to go because my phone was ringing. I went to washing my hands and stop my phone from ringing. I grab my purse and look at them. They look at me including Ross.

" I'll be back. I going to get them." I said.

They nodded but not Ross.

I started to walk to the door. But I was stop by the same pair of hand that stop me two days ago to stay with him.

" Marano you promise me something. Kept that promise or I swear I will lose it." He said looking me.

" I promise." I walk to the exit, started my car and headed towards Ross's old house.

I looked at the time and saw it was 10:55Am.

...

I got to Ross's house. I got off and look at the time it was 11:59Am.

Just in time.

I smile and walk towards the door. I knocked and waited for them.

The little girl got her backpack on and there was a suitcase not to her.

" Hi Laura" she said smiling.

" hi can I take this." I questioned.

She nodded and I took the suitcase put it in my car.

" Jenny where your mother" I ask.

" She getting her bags. Wait ... MOMMY SHE WAITING" she yell.

I waited and her mother came down. She look scared.

" Are you okay" I ask.

" No her father just came home. He in the back." She said.

I look at her suitcases it was 2.

" Let go grab one and I grab the other one."

She also had a backpack on her back.

She nodded

" WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING STORMIE! WHO THE FUCK IS SHE!" Mike yell chasing after us.

We drop her bags.

We rushed out the house.

" get in " I yelled.

Stormie and Jenny got in my car but I didn't. Mike grab me and slap me across the face hard. He kick me has he toss me. I ran to my car start it . I speed of before he could open the door.

He yelled " GOING TO FIND YOU "

I was thinking how Ross it going to kill me .

" That was a close one huh" Stormie said.

"Sorry we didn't get your bags but I lend you some of my clothes or we could go shopping."

" That would be awesome" she said.

All I was thinking about was my bruises and Ross .

At least I have a few hours to live before I get kill.

...

The whole car ride was silence.

" Are you okay do you need something because you look like you are going to pass out?" Stormie ask worry.

" I fine just a little dizzy. But I'm okay"

We will be at the hospital in 10 mins and I was excited. But at the same time dizzy because when Mike toss me my head hit the ground hard. I had one bad bruise on hip. It hurts.

I don't want to worry about it so I continue to fight pain.

We talk about how Ross was doing.

We got to the hospital and I parked at the same spot where I parked at the second time.

We parked and I look at my mirror. I saw a bruise forming on my cheek. I got some makeup, put it on, and it didn't work.

I put some on Stormie and it work. She said "Thank you and are you sure you are okay"

I said " I'm fine"

I was worry.

We went inside the hospital and walk towards the family room. I felt more dizzy but ignore it.

We got in the family room and they walk in.

I got in last.

The food was on the table I. The middle of the room with the plates and napkins. They had balloons too! Calum, Luke, and Ross was standing in the middle of the room by the food. The room was not big but not small.

" ROSSY!" Jenny yelled happy and hug her big brother. I saw him so happy.

" My baby" Stormie hug her son crying.

I saw it and smile. I feel like passing out. I stand by the door we came in from.

"Laura you okay?" Luke said . But when he saw me he was shocked. He saw the bruises and me.

"Laura ..." Calum saw me too. They starting to walk towards me. Will Calum and Luke roll over here but didn't make it on time.

The last thing I need is Ross to look at me. And that's what he did.

That's when everything went slow motions.

I saw Ross let go of his mother and his little sister ran towards me. So did the boys.

I noticed fell. My eyes closed.

All I could hear is Ross saying

" Laura you promise me... Wake up please... You promise" he said worry.

...

 **Hope you liked this chapter. More to come later. I will continue the next chapter today but at 12:40Am. It you want a other chapter stay up at 3:00Am.**

 **Sneak peak.**

...

 _Ross walks towards me._

 _Ross looks at me and saying " You promise me... You promise me ... You promise me Laura that you will not get hurt. You will not get injure."_

 _I looked at him._

 _" I'm sorry but he got to me first. Okay I didn't know he was going to be home early neither did your mother. I'm sorry. "_

 _" You won't believe how scared I was when you fell on the floor earlier. I was like slow motion replaying in my head." He said._

 _" I didn't know that would happen. I didn't think I will fall just because of one injure."_

 _" will it did Laura. Not only one injure, multiple injures. You got a huge bruise on your hip, two on your legs, a concussion, and bruise cheek." He said upset._

 _" all that with one toss and a slap dang. I'm sorry Ross okay.. I can't change the past only the present." I said really sorry._

 _" What are you gonna do to make it up to me" he said looking at me._

 _I thought about it. I got a idea._

 _" This" I grab the back of his head and brushed my lips against his._

 _There was no problem with that because he forgive me by kissing me back._

 _..._

 _ **Hope you like it and please review. So much love for you guys. Thank you and please stay up until 3:00Am to get the next chapter. See you later.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! I was going to post the other chapter in the morning but I forgot to Hey everyone! I was going to post the other chapter in the morning but I forgot to post it and check over it. I going to post it with the other one later today! But thank you for the reviews yesterday even if is was in short notice for me! I have two chapters for you guys today! Hope you enjoy this one as much as I do! This chapter will be half Laura and half Ross. Hope you like it.**

 **Onto the story**

...

(Ross's Pov)

I saw Laura fell in front of me. I ran to her.

" Laura you promise me... Wake up please... You promise"

I turn and saw Luke comforting Jenny. Calum and my mom went to go get help. I stood to carry her to the sofa the was in front of the tv and that was in front of the table.

I am fucking worry sick. I was upset, mad and happy. It was a mix fucking moods that I don't want to feel but only happy. I knew I shouldn't have told her about my family but at the same time I'm happy they are out of there.

It was fucked up.

" Ross it's okay. She will be okay" Luke tried to tell me.

" Really... If she will be okay, this wouldn't have happen. Fuck" I said.

My mother and Calum found Alice and Doctor Grams.

" Ross please calm down. We have little ears here." My mother order.

I almost forgot about my sister.

Doctors Gramps or whatever the hell his name is went to check on her. He said he has to have someone carry her to hospital room. I volunteer but my mother said not because of my hip and bruises from the war.

The fucking war.

I rolled my eyes. That's my mother. She always worrying about the littlest things that are stupid.

I carry her to room 216 which was good because it's 3 rooms from mine. And 6 rooms from Luke.

I putted her on the bed and stood next to her. Doctor Grams tried tell me to wait in the hallway but I said hell no.

The doctor check her and said she's in conscious. She will wake up in a hour or so. The doctor also put this cream on her cheek and hip. Also legs.

He said if she doesn't wake up. Than she has memory loss than it will start to be serious. But right now she can't go into that stage because she was awake on the way here.

I was fucking relieved. Thank you God.

The doctor also told Luke,Calum, and my mother. Jenny wouldn't understand but she tried to listen. She was busy playing with her coloring sheet.

Luke said that they are going to eat and they would Check up on her later. I told him that I was going to eat when she gets up. They left and wen to go eat the food we made.

I started to think about Laura. She save my family, cares about me, and even likes me. I can't be with her though because I can't risk it right now. I think she deserves someone who is her age . If she was 23 than hell yea but she not. I prefer her have more options. But I don't think I would like her with another guy.

I mean I do like her. I don't think I ... No that's a strong word. Nahh I don't think I ... No way. That's shit there.

I think... No I know.. That I.. *I swallow *... I in love with Laura.

Shit.

This is fucked up even more. But her lips that taste like strawberries. She smells like ... What the hell am I talking about.

Calum, Rocky, the guys I hang out with and I only do this when we are either unhappy, sad, mad, drunk, or disgusted. I took out my lighter and my pack of cigarettes out. I grab one and brought it to my lips. I lighted up the cigarette and took a big gulp of smoke and let it out.

It felt fucking good.

I finish the cigarette and put it in the flower pot. I felt like grabbing one by one. But o can't get high because my family here and Laura.

Please tell me I'm not lovesick and shit.

I didn't noticed it was a hour already. Until I saw Laura waking up.

She going to wake up in living hell when I done yell at her.

...

(Laura's Pov)

I brush my eyes open. The only thing I remember was I was looking at Ross and his family hugging, Calum and Luke trying talk to me saying am I okay.

I look around the room and saw Ross . He looked at me.

The promise is I made to him broken. I'm screwed.

Ross walks towards me.

Ross looks at me and saying " You promise me... You promise me ... You promise me Laura that you will not get hurt. You will not get injure."

I looked at him.

" I'm sorry but he got to me first. Okay I didn't know he was going to be home early neither did your mother. I'm sorry. "

" You won't believe how scared I was when you fell on the floor earlier. I was like slow motion replaying in my head." He said.

" I didn't know that would happen. I didn't think I will fall just because of one injure."

" will it did Laura. Not only one injure, multiple injures. You got a huge bruise on your hip, two on your legs, a concussion, and bruise cheek." He said upset.

" all that with one toss and a slap dang. I'm sorry Ross okay.. I can't change the past only the present." I said really sorry.

" What are you gonna do to make it up to me" he said looking at me.

I thought about it. I got a idea.

" This" I grab the back of his head and brushed my lips against his.

There was no problem with that because he forgive me by kissing me back.

He didn't break the kiss and got in top of the bed. He was in top on me and trying not to hurt me. I push him a little down on me so he will know that he is not hurting me. We kept kissing which ended up into a make out. It was tense with passion.

Before I know it he remove his shirt and my shirt. I did know were this was going and I didn't care because I trust Ross.

He wanted to put his tongue in my mouth and I give him access to it. I moan and so did he. He puts his hands on my waist and mine was still on his neck.

We didn't go that far because someone interrupt us. AGAIN

" Rossy what are you doing to Laura because she making weird noises." Jenny said.

We stopped and froze. He looks at me and I look at him. We noticed that we both have are shirts off.

He get off quickly and covers me. He walks towards Jenny. He bend down to her.

" I just making sure she okay. I wanted to know it she was breathing and she is." He said.

" It that right Laura " she looks at me.

I nodded.

" Is a boy supposed to do that to me on my bed?" She says.

Ross's jaw clenched.

Now you know that he doesn't want this sister have a boyfriend. Sorry boys.

" No Jen. If a boy does that to you just tell me because I'll introduce him to the sidewalk." He said seriously.

She giggle and nodded. I laughed

" Ok Rossy promise."

His jaw unclench. He smile towards her.

" I just wanna to know if you want to come eat. Mama wants to know." She said.

" Yea in a few. Did you come up here by yourself.?"

" No Calum here. Bye Laur and Rossy ." She said and ran to the door.

We laughed.

He got up and gives me my shirt.

I put it on in front of him since he already seen it. I was just wearing a black bra.

" Ok you know what I said earlier in the morning about me and you?" He said still standing.

" Yea Ross ."

" We just don't know what we are. We can't be together but at the same time we are addicted each other lips. " he said,

" What are you trying to say?"I said.

" I'm trying to say that maybe we can be friends with benefits"

...

 **Hope you guys liked this chapter. Thanks you again for the reviews and follows. I really love you guys. I think that we gonna have a m-rated part but a little later.**

 **Sneak peak**

 **...**

 _Someone knocked on the door._

 _" I got it Stormie" I yelled._

 _I opened the door to see the one and only Dallas._

 _" What do you want Dallas because I have things to do?" I said upset that wasn't Ross._

 _" Do you want to go to the fall dance with me ?" He said looking evil._

 _" No. Bye " I was about to slam the door but his foot what blocking it._

 _" I believe you want to change your mind because you don't want me to tell Mike Lynch where you are right at to get his daughter and wife right?"_

 _I was screwed._

 _" So what the answer Marano?"_

 _I don't want to risk this. Ross is happy. I don't want him not. I didn't have no other choice._

 _" Hm... Yes I would go to the fall dance with you."_

 _..._

 __ _ **Hope you liked the chapter. I need someone to write me a m-rated part with Ross and Laura.**_

 _ **I not that good with m-rated parts. I need one soon.**_

 _ **If you want to write a m-rated part please private message me.**_

 _ **If you do this you will be able to to choose what to happen next of the war of happiness.**_

 **Thank you and love you.**


End file.
